List of Wilson vehicles
Wilson Motor Company, (also known as Wilson Motors, Wilson Cars, or simply Wilson) is an automobile company founded in 1934 by Frederick Wilson. Frederick Wilson founded the Wilson Motor Company in 1934 as a successor of Johnson Cars, Anderson Cars and other brands. Wilson Motors is also the owner of Trucks, Renaissance Cars, and Spring Cars . Current vehicles Cars #Wilson Ace (1962-present) Compact Sports Car #Wilson Central (1964-present) Full-Size Sedan #Wilson Cobra (1964-present) Mid-Size Muscle Car #Wilson Comet (1974-present) Subcompact Sedan #Wilson CPX (2003-present) Mid-Size Sports Car #Wilson Emblem (1972-present) Mid-Size Sports Car #Wilson Lucky (2013-present) Full-Size Sport Sedan #Wilson Master (2001-present) Mid-Size Sedan #Wilson Miracle (2015-present) Full-Size Sports Car #Wilson Python (1971-present) Full-Size Muscle Car #Wilson Rally (2010-present) Full-Size Hatchback #Wilson Royal (1968-present) Full-Size Station Wagon #Wilson Sample (1993-present) Mid-Size Sedan #Wilson Sandstorm (1968-1987, 2004-present) Mid-Size Sedan #Wilson Superior (2008-present) Full-Size Sedan # Crossovers #Wilson Landmark (2000-present) #W Coupe Utilities * Wilson Cleveland (1956-present) * Coupe Vans *Wilson Cincinnati (1968-present) * Minivans *Wilson Skyliner (1987-present) *Wilson Tracer (2006-present) * Nanovans * Wilson Nanovan (2004-present) * SUV's *Wilson Everest (1992-present) Full Size *Wilson Panama (1978-1993, March 2015-present) *Wilson Pangaea (1998-present) *Wilson Road Wagon (1977-present) Trucks * Wilson M-Series (1997-present) Full Size * Wilson P-Series (1997-present) Full-Size Pickup Truck * Wilson R-Series (1997-present) Full Size * Vans * Wilson V-Series (1997-present) Full Size * Future Cars *W Station Wagons *Wilson Relax SUV's *TBA Pickup Trucks *W Former Vehicles Cars #Wilson Custom (1954-1987, 2002-present) Convertible #Wilson Deluxe (1946-1975, 1987-2004) Full-Size Roadster #Wilson Major (1978-1987) #Wilson Model A (1934-1935, 1938-1939) #Wilson Model B (1934-1936, 1939) #Wilson Model C (1934-1936, 1939-1940) #Wilson Model D (1934-1937, 1940) #Wilson Model E (1935-1937, 1940) #Wilson Model F (1935-1938, 1940-1941) #Wilson Model G (1935-1938, 1941-1942) #Wilson Model H (1936-1938, 1942) #Wilson Model I (1936) #Wilson Model J (1936-1938) #Wilson Model K (1936-1938) #Wilson Model L (1937-1939) #Wilson Model M (1937-1939) #Wilson Model N (1938) #Wilson Special (1942-65, 1967-1986) #Wilson Super (1944-1972) #Wilson W1 (1934-36, 1942-56) Crossovers Muscle Cars * Coming Soon * Pickup Trucks Station Wagons SUV's * Trucks *Wilson A-Series (1946-1968) *Wilson B-Series (1946-1997) *Wilson W-Series (1968-1997) * Vans *Wilson B-Series (1946-1997) *Wilson Megavan (2001-2017) Mid Size * Wilson Trucks Main article: Wilson Trucks See also: List of Wilson trucks Pickup Trucks *Wilson P-Series (April 14, 1997-present) *Wilson P700 (June 2008-present) *Wilson P800 (September 2004-2010, 2015-present) *Wilson P900 (April 14, 1997-2013, 2015-present) *Wilson P1000 (April 14, 1997-present) *Wilson P1500 (April 14, 1997-present) *Wilson P2000 (April 14, 1997-2010, 2015-present) *Wilson P2500 (April 14, 1997-present) *Wilson P3500 (April 14, 1997-present) *Wilson P4500 (August 1997-present) *Wilson P5500 (July 2001-present) *Wilson P6500 (2004-present) *Wilson P7500 (2008-present) *Wilson P8500 (2012-present) *Wilson M-Series (1997-present) *Wilson R-Series (1997-present) * Vans *Wilson V-Series (April 14, 1997-present) *Wilson V800 (2001-2010, 2015-present) *Wilson V900 (1999-2010, 2015-present) *Wilson V1000 (1997-present) *Wilson V1500 (1997-present) *Wilson V2500 (1997-present) *Wilson V3500 (1997-present) *Wilson V4500 (2001-present) *Wilson V5500 (2004-present) *Wilson V6500 (2008-present) *Wilson V7500 (2012-present) *Wilson V8500 (2015-present) * Trucks *Wilson M-Series (April 14, 1997-present) *Wilson R-Series (April 14, 1997-present) Future trucks Concept cars Wilson Motor Company introduced Electric Hybrid Wilson Motors section Wilson Motors was founded by Fred Wilson Wilson Motor Company brands See also *Trucks *Tricar *Autowalk *